


A not so simple plan

by darkcinderwolf



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the last episode of season one, I just could not resist the temptation that my imagination was teasing me with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so simple plan

Based on the final episode of the Musketeers season 1. The very beginning my head was swamped with ideas. So here we go. Athos/d'Artagnan. 

............  
It was a simple plan, in theory. Lure out the beautiful, alluring, but yet deadly Milady De winter. Athos was to be drunk and capture her, threatening her life. So, Athos got drunk, more then he probably needed to.  
"Makes it look more convincing" He had said. But d'Artagnan thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Especially when he saw the hurt in the older, inebriated Musketeers' eyes when d'Artagnan admitted he had slept with her once before.   
The Gascon felt utter fear and concern for himself when he saw that look, and for once, didn't trust his superiors state of mind. He knew the plan, so with building concern, he leapt forward in an attempt to "Save" Milady, and as planned was shot. However just as he made it for the gun, he caught glimpse of Athos' eyes and saw a heated look.   
If Athos had wanted to, he could of aimed higher, making their plan all too convincing for d'Artagnan would indeed be dead. Just that split second, of uncertainty. But it had worked, the Gascon stumbled backwards into the arms of Treville and was fussed over by Aramis and Porthos, who begged him to stay alive. In all honesty, he wasn't suppose to pass out, he was suppose to be in agony, and Milady was suppose to comfort him. But he had passed out, but not from the pain, but from the fear he felt in his heart when Athos pulled that trigger.  
He could have died.  
It was a simple plan, but it only made Athos have more complicated thoughts about his feeling towards the newest Musketeer. He did not wish for this plan to come into play, he wanted another method, anything. But the Captain and the Gascon were convinced that this was the best way of drawing her out.   
Athos had faith in his capability of shooting whilst under the influence, he knew he would not miss. But in his overly drunken state, he felt anger and betrayal when d'Artagnan confessed, but his anger was soon diminished when he saw the guilt and horror grace his face when Athos declared that De Winter was his previous wife. So when the time came to the "Betrayal" He shifted his gun, and saw the brief look of terror in those dark eyes, before he shot.   
He might not of looked it, but he felt like he had betrayed his friend, who was lying there.   
"I thought we planned on shooting me in the arm?"   
"A shot to the ribs would look more authentic"  
Who'd have thought a simple plan would get so complicated?  
But it continued.   
Milady was fooled when Treville entered, stating that Athos no longer wanted to work along side d'Artangnan. Even though it was as planned, it still hurt, which only added to th acting. What if he really didn't want to work with him. But he quickly dismissed the thought, this was for Athos. Yet he felt he was betraying his best friend even more the longer he stayed in the devil womans' company. The kiss was unpleasant, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.   
When he returned to the Garrison, and all four friends met in the office of Treville, they were all relieved. They hugged, Aramis saying a small prayer to God.   
They all reluctantly agreed when d'Artagnan revealed that he was expected to "Kill" Athos before Milady.   
............  
He caught her in the corner of his eyes, watching from the shadows as he approached the three friends. Porthos gave a cool glare, one to convince anyone that he was not pleased with the "Traitor", Aramis was cautious, and Athos was betrayed yet stoic. This was how it was planned, the betrayer going against the ones he betrayed. The shots were fired, Athos "Died" and d'Artangna fled with Aramis shouting after him. It was all an act, but the younger boy couldn't fight back the awful feeling, he had shot Athos.  
............  
The plan worked, d'Artagnan had almost won over the Cardinals' trust, just needing to gain a letter from the two remaining musketeers. The Queen revealed herself, knowing full well of the wicked mans' plans. Now all that was left was to kill the girl. Athos was "resurrected" and it all looked like it was over.  
Thats' where it had gotten.... even more complicated.   
She had Constance, so it was a fight to save her and to rid themselves of the devil woman. After the battle, and the confrontation, Athos let her go, but with the promise that he will not hesitate should she return. d'Artagnan was glad, he knew his friend wouldn't get over the guilt, even though he hated her so, he was not that kind of a man.   
d'Artagnans' heart was once again torn, Constance again saying that they could never be. But deep down, he didn't seem so hurt.   
She was alive and that's all that mattered.   
................  
"Ah... Easy" d'Artagnan hissed as Porthos grazed the Gascons' wounds with calloused hands.  
"Sorry" the bear like man chuckled as he placed soft kisses on the heated skin.  
"It's been a hectic couple of days" Aramis stated as he idly brushed his fingers through the younger mans' hair.   
"I'm sorry for putting you all through it" d'Artagnan moaned, his eyes closed in sweet bliss.   
"Forgive me, if I scared you" Athos said from his place between d'Artagnans' thighs. He peppered the Gascons' inner thighs with kisses so sensual and sweet. The young man was mewling and moaning. But tonight held no plans for him to be taken by his lovers. Instead they wanted to treasure him, the passed week has played havoc with their hearts. So Aramis played with his jaw, licking and nipping along the soft flesh of his neck. Porthos admired the body that was splayed next to him, hands roaming over a taunt chest. And Athos was to pleasure him in his own way, teasing the inner thighs and around the Gascon boys hardened member.   
"Athos... I'm sorry, for making you go through with it... It was cruel" d'Artagnan whimpered. Aramis and Porthos glanced at Athos, the boy had sobbed after the mission was over, saying he was cruel and shouldn't deserve such friends.  
"No my little Gascon, it is my fault, it was my stubbornness that prevented me from telling you all about my past." Athos said as he placed a light kiss on the tip of the boys' cock. The boy hissed in pleasure, and the others continued in their own ministrations.  
"I will admit, that out of all the idiotic plans we've had... This one wins" Porthos chuckled.  
"Agreed"   
"Let's try and lessen these plans in the future" but they all chuckled, they knew that was never going to happen... Because life is never a simple plan.


End file.
